Powerful Pretty Cure!
Powerful Pretty Cure! (パワフルプリキュア！ Pawafuru Purikyua!) is a new fan series created by Cure Alumi. This series is somewhat based on The Save-Ums and has been held as an idea by the author for a while. There is no set theme, but the series proves that any girl can become a Pretty Cure. The series is a mixture of English and Japanese which explains why only the series title, Jazzi's name, and her Cure name are written in katakana and kanji. It is still made in Japan, even though it uses a lot of English. Plot Powerful Pretty Cure! episodes In Japan, the Yumeno family has gone broke and the parents have been fired from their jobs because of this. In order to make money, they get jobs in Canada... but this affects their daughter, Yumeno Jazzi, as she must adapt to this country, especially by the fact that there is an ongoing threat there! There is a team of Pretty Cure that fight it, and she is recruited by them as their fifth member! Maybe she can get used to living here, and even help the Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure Yumeno Jazzi (夢野ジャジー Yumeno Jajī) Voiced by: Yamazaki Yuko A bright, 13 year old girl who joins the Pretty Cure team last, but is the leader. She had many friends, but after her moving to Canada, she becomes lonely. She has a fear of water which affects many aspects of her life. She doesn't have a goal in life and thus searches for one. Her alter ego is Cure Believe (キュアビリーブ Kyua Birību) and her theme color is cyan. Foo Hope Voiced by: Sakai Kanako A sweet, friendly 10 year old who is the youngest of the team. She was the second girl to join the team. Her cute appearance attracts people, but she is not fond of large crowds. She is very nice, though, and she loves to be polite as she considers it good etiquette. Her alter ego is Cure Sweet and her theme color is navy. Noodle Cummins Voiced by: Mizuno Risa A very intelligent 16 year old who was the original leader of the team. She has a positive outlook on life and believes everyone is here for a purpose. People think she is a perfect girl, but her past was filled with misery and an event had caused her to be a little harsh sometimes. Her alter ego is Cure Future and her theme color is yellow. Ka-Chung Barrett Voiced by: Terasaki Yuka A tomboyish 15 year old who was the third member to join the team. She is a prodigy in basketball and was originally believed to be a boy due to her tall appearance and short hair. She is often bullied because of this and her name, although she cannot blame herself for it. Her alter ego is Cure Strength and her theme color is red. Custard Miles Voiced by: Okohira Shizuka A cool 14 year old who was the fourth member to join the team. She is popular around her school, even though no one really knows why. She is intelligent and loves to help people in school. She doesn't have a strong feeling about life, though, and wishes she knew why she existed. Her alter ego is Cure Mystery and her theme color is purple. Mascots Cyan Navy Yellow Red Purple Puffball-like creatures that aid the Pretty Cure. They do not speak, but the Cures understand them. They do not play a major role; they only alert them when the villains are attacking. Villains Taiyō Tsuki Mizuno Iwano Yōganno World Ruler Items Pretty Heart Brooch The Cures' transformation item of the series. To transform, the Cures use the phrase Pretty Cure is Powerful! Locations Miyazaki (宮崎市 Miyazaki-shi) The city where Jazzi and her family originally resided before moving to Canada. Lunenburg A real city and municipality in Canada and the location of the series. This is where the Cures reside. Pretty Cure Central A tower where the Cures meet when a problem arises. Here, they decide which Cures will go and fight. Trivia *Similar to the author's High Waters Pretty Cure!, the names are, once again, a little strange. *This is the first series where the Cures are focused somewhere outside of Japan, although Jazzi actually comes from Japan. *This is the second fan series where the lead Cure is introduced as a newcomer and the others are veterans. *This is the first series where all the Cures are different ages. *By far this is the shortest Pretty Cure series; each episode is 15 minutes long and there are 30 episodes. That is saying the series runs for approximately 15 episodes. *This is the first series that is distributed worldwide. Without too much Japanese, more people will understand what is going on. *The author plans to redistribute the series in the future as Pretty Cure no Bouken! Category:Powerful Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on TV